Hilda Bianca
Hilda Bianca was a woman of Lake-town who worked as a market trader and sold Athelas plants. She was the first to spot Thorin II Oakenshield and his company and gossips to some citizens of what she saw. Portrayal in adaptations Peter Jackson's The Hobbit films In TA 2941, when Bard the Bowman was smuggling the Dwarves in the town, Hilda noticed them walking in the town while she was examining her plants that were known to be Athelas, a healing herb that was first brought to Middle-earth by the Númenóreans. She was among the citizens who witnessed the Dwarves fighting and knocking out the guards before they could arrest them. When Braga and his men arrived to find out what was going on, Hilda quickly dropped one of her plants to knock out one of the guards that was waking up and hid the Dwarves from sight. After the incident, Hilda later gossiped to a Net Mender and his partner of what she had saw earlier and the word would later spread all over town that the Dwarves have came to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. She was among the survivors that escaped Smaug's attack on Lake-town in a boat, and makes it alive to the shores of the Long Lake. While passing out warm jackets, Alfrid came by and demanded that she passed him one. Hilda refused and told him that he wasn't in charge anymore. This caused Alfrid to grab her and attempted to kill her for insulting him, but Bard and his son Bain managed to stop him in time and save Hilda's life. She was quite surprised and happy that Bard was alive and pledged her loyalty to him. When Bard declared that they must move on, she questions him on what the people should do. Together, Hilda and the people of Lake-town took shelter at the ruined city of Dale. During the battle between Dale and the Lonely Mountain, when a legion of Guldur Orcs were breaching the walls of Dale under the command of Azog the Defiler, Hilda was sent to hide in a building with the rest of the women and children. After impatiently and anxiously waiting, she finally gives in and declares that the rest of the women should fight and defend their home as well. Many agree with her and each grab a weapon, followed by the rest of the group. When a bundled up "woman" is revealed to be Alfrid, Hilda once again insults him for being a filthy and greedy coward. She leads the people out of the hall and they charge directly at the oncoming Orcs that were coming their way. Hilda doesn't back down, and she proves her strength in plunging her weapon into an orc's chest. She survived the battle as she was present at the ceremony. Appearances *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (First appearance) *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' Behind the Scenes *Hilda was portrayed by Sarah Peirse in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. *Sarah had recently worked with Peter Jackson in one of his early films, Heavenly Creatures. *In the end credits and Internet Movie Database (IMDB), Hilda's last name was misspelled "Blanca", but in the tie-in books, her last name was corrected to be "Bianca". Voice dubbing actors ru:Хильда БьянкаCategory:Characters created for Peter Jackson's trilogy Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Non-canonical Men of Dale and Lake-town